hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Side Characters
In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, there are many side characters/NPC's the player can encounter while playing the game. Vito Anguillo Vitto Anguillo is the brother of Giuseppe Guillani, and is his second-in-command to the mafia presence in Sicily. He appears at Gontrano Sanctuary, where he kidnaps Emilio Vittorio, and in the mission Anathema. He wears a white shirt, black tie, brown pants and a pair of under-arm pistol holsters. He has black hair with a pony tail and like his brother Giuseppe, is also overweight. Vito holds dual Desert Eagles, but only uses one. In his promotional render he wears a green shirt, in game he dons a white one. Gucci Guillani Gucci Guillani is the son of Giuseppe Guillani, and was the former third-in-command to the mafia presence in Sicily. He appears in the mission Anathema. While little is known about Gucci, according to Diana Burnwood's trailer for Hitman: Absolution, he committed suicide on September 26th, 2010. He wore a yellow shirt, green pants and had a Desert Eagle as a sidearm in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Indian Agency Contact The Indian Agency Contact is an Indian contact sent from the International Contract Agency to aid Agent 47 in the mission Temple City Ambush, informing him on the whereabouts Agent Smith. He is located in the randomly spawned International Parcel Service building. He wears a white shirt and black pants, and speaks English with an Indian accent. Indian Assassins The Indian Assassins are hitmen sent to kill Agent Smith in the mission Temple City Ambush. There are five of them in total, but the player only needs to kill and photograph two of them. The assassins are dressed in orange suits, with white shirts and black ties. They are found using silenced Beretta pistols, and R93 sniper rifles. German Ambassador The German Ambassador is an important character in the mission Invitation to a Party. He is able to open the correct safe that gives the player access to the correct suitcase needed to complete the level. The Ambassador wears a white shirt, red tie, black suit, black shoes and black spectacles. He is an overweight person, who apparently has a love for chocolate. Spetsnaz Agent The Spetsnaz Agent (Real name unknown) is an agent of the Russian who was sent by the Russian government to acquire the briefcase containing information of a nuclear device which Sergei Zavorotko bought from the black market. The agent appears in the mission Invitation to a Party, and will force the German Ambassador to open the safe containing the briefcase. He is a white male with short hair. He wears a grey jacket and red shirt along with grey pants and black shoes. He also always puts his hands to his waist. He had a .54 Pistol as his weapon of choice. System Administrator The System Administrator is an employee tasked with watching over the computer servers kept at Carniwarez building. The administrator has a keycard the player has to acquire to access the Carniwarez server, so they can place a virus for the client. The administrator is a balding man, who wears a white shirt, pants, and shoes and black glasses. If the player disables the server cooling system or destroys the camera watching the coffee mug in the kitchen, the administrator will panic and run to either of those locations. Maids Maids are civilians found in the Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions Anathema and Invitation to a Party. They serve no purpose other then to walk around the level and to talk with certain guards. The maids are dressed in black dresses with a white apron, a name tag and a white hairband. Afghan Agency Contact The Afghan Agency Contact is a civilian in the mission The Motorcade Interception. He is hired to deliver the MI95 sniper rifle that can be used to assassinate Abdul Bismillah Malik. He wears blue/black clothing, and wears a blue turban. Lord Sinclair Lord Sinclair was one of Dr. Hannelore von Kamprad's wealthy patients, and a man in need of a kidney transplant. Doctor Kamprad accidently mistook Agent 47 for him. Sahib Sahib was one of Doctor von Kamprad's security guards in the mission Temple City Palace. Dr. Chakran Dr. Chakran is a doctor in Hospital Island. Agent 47 went to his office to find a package with equipment, helping him to complete his mission. Mr Hanuman Singh Mr Hanuman Singh is an anaesthetist in Hospital Island. His office is on the second floor. Postman The postman appears in Anathema, he is first seen walking to the villa with flowers to deliver. When 47 enter the villa as the postman, it has to frisked by the guards. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Characters